paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get Flu Shots!(WORK IN PROGRESS)
Summary When the pups yearly check-ups are due, all but one pup is willing to go, and that's Rubble. Plot The pups are playing in the yard like usual, but then Ryder notices a dinging noise inside, coming from the refrigerator, it's the specialized magnet that the veterinarian gave him to tell him when the pups' checkups are due. It dings until you mute it. He mutes it, and then goes back to get the pups. Meanwhile, in the yard... Marshall: I'm gonna get you Rocky!! Marshall continues to chase Rocky with his hose Rocky: Oh yeah?! Marshall: YeaAHHHHHHH! (CRASH!!!) Marshall tripped over a tree root. Rocky runs over to Marshall. Rocky: Are you okay?! Then, unexpectedly, Marshall sprays Rocky in the face. Rocky: Eww! Water! Marshall!! Marshall: Sorry, I "accidentally" hit the trigger... Rocky: Errr!! Then, Ryder appears at the balcony. Ryder: Pups, time to go to the vet! The pups then head inside to get ready. Chase hops in the shower, and then hears a knock at the door, It's Skye. Skye:(muffled): Can I come in? Chase then replies: Sure, come in! She opens the door, and then starts to look for her shampoo, wrapped in a towel. Unknown to her, Chase is peeking through the shower curtain at her. She sees him, and shows her teeth with fury. Skye: What are you looking at, Steven Gawking?! Chase immediately returns to showering, embarrassed, and face as red as Marshall's Fire Engine. She then exits, and is also red, but with fury. Once they all are ready, they are about to get in the PAW Patroller, but then notice they're one pup short. Zuma: Wait a minute, whewe's Wubble? Rubble is hiding in the storm shelter Ryder installed after a tornado came extremely close to hitting them. They search, and search, and search. In the trees, in the lookout, in his truck, in their trucks, they couldn't find him. Then Ryder remembered about the shelter. Ryder: Chase, check the shelter! Chase: On it! Chase ran to the door, and couldn't get it open. What none of them knew, is that the lock was rusted, and when Rubble closed the door, the lock activated, trapping him. Chase: It's not opening, sir! Ryder ran over, and tried it for himself. Locked. Zuma: Maybe it's wusted, I'll get the WD-40! After Zuma returned with the oil, he sprayed it on. They tried again. Locked. Ryder: Well, there's only one more option... Chase: What, sir? Ryder: Marshall, get your Jaws of Life! Marshall(barks): On it! Skye helps Marshall carry them, as they are quite heavy. Ryder: Ok, cut! Marshall and Skye start to remove the door to the shelter, after 5 minutes, the cover is completely cut away. Ryder: Rubble, you may fight, but you ARE going to the vet!! (After an amazingly boring car ride....) Ryder: C'mon Rubble!! Let go!! Ryder is trying to pull Rubble from his seat. He gets him, and walks in. Receptionist: How can I help you, sir? Ryder: I have my pups here for their Checkups. Receptionist: How many pups are there? Ryder: 8. The receptionist has an overwhelmed look on her face. Receptionist: OK, go sit down. The vet will be right out. After 15 minutes, Marshall gets impatient. Marshall: Ryder, how much loooooonnnnnnnnngeeeeeeeerrr? Scout: Not much longer, now shut up. Marshall then starts running around. Scout(tackles Marshall): STOP! Dr. Henry: Hi Ryder! Ryder: Hey, Doctor! I apologize for my pups.... Dr. Henry: It's ok. Pups let's go! With hesitation, Rubble gulped, and entered with the pups. Ryder: Ok, Skye. You're up! Skye: Yip! OK! She walks up to the table, and the doctor gives her three shots. Skye: Yip! One. Skye: Yip! Two. Skye: Ow! (tries to bite the doctor) Ryder: Stop! Skye: Ok one two three ok Chase 1 2 3 ok Rubble 1 2 3 ok Marshall TO BE CONTINUED